Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-freeze faucet which is capable of supplying cold water solely or supplying a mixing water of the cold water and hot water.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional anti-freeze faucet prevents remained water from freezing therein in chilly temperature, and it has a control valve in a threaded rotating type or in a ceramics type. When the control valve is in the threaded rotating type, the anti-freeze faucet is produced at low fabrication cost and can only supply cold water or hot water. When the control valve is in the ceramics type, the anti-freeze faucet can supply a mixing water of the cold water and the hot water.
Nevertheless, the anti-freeze faucet contains a first ceramics sheet and a second ceramics sheet, wherein the first ceramics has a first through orifice, and the second ceramics has a second though orifice, such that the first through orifice of the first ceramics sheet aligns with the second through orifice of the second ceramics sheet so that the cold water and the hot water mix together and flow out of an outlet of the anti-freeze faucet, after flowing through the first through orifice and the second through orifice. Thereafter, when the first through orifice of the first ceramics sheet does not align with the second through orifice of the second ceramics sheet, the cold water and the hot water are stopped by the first ceramics sheet and the second ceramics sheet, thus closing the cold water and the hot water. The anti-freeze faucet (having the first ceramics sheet and the second ceramics sheet) is complicated and is produced at high cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.